Dying Slowly
by faerie demoness
Summary: The adventure ends.Friends go their seperate ways.Kagome loses her love and her humanity.She begins to die slowly as the life she's grown to love comes crashing down on her.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fiction and the last time I tried I failed miserably. Hopefully this will make up for it. I'm up for critisim. If you flame tell me what made it bad so I can improve. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue The jewel was as good as complete and Naraku had been defeated. They celebrated with sake and Kagome had the mother of all handovers the morning after. Now everything was as it should be, walking to hell knows were looking for shards. She knew that if they went to Kouga and his pack's den that they would find the last of the shards, but she would rather walk aimlessly for now. She wanted to spend her last moments with him.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
He had chosen Kikyou and she couldn't be more miserable. She respected the miko in a sense, but couldn't bring herself to hate her. She had every reason to, but she couldn't. She pitied her and held sympathy for her. The only love she ever held betrayed her and died because of it. Kikyou tried to kill her many times already.  
  
She wanted to be angry to hate her.  
  
It would dull the pain of it all. Being less in favor of a walking corpse. Being kept because she resembled that of another, but never being as good as her.  
  
She still couldn't hate her.  
  
Tried, but failed miserably every time. She even tried to be angry with Inuyasha, but it would all end in tears.  
  
She decided not to cry anymore. She didn't want to hurt anymore. It hurt too much. She decided to stay in Sengoki Jidai after Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou.  
  
She wasn't planning on telling anyone of her intentions. She was going to say goodbye and make to go back to her own time and just wander off past Inuyasha's forest. She hoped Shippo would come with her. She needed someone to keep her sane, who better than her surrogate son?  
  
They stopped for the night in a clearing in the woods. Miroku and Sango stayed in the Sango's village. They got their revenge and wanted to settle. Shippo promised to stay with Kagome. Once Inuyasha fulfilled his obligation to Kagome, off to hell we go!  
  
She dreaded the completion of the jewel.  
  
"Oi, Kagome?"  
  
"Hhmm?"  
  
"Kouga probably has the rest of the shards."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She offered a weak smile.  
  
"We'll head there in the morning."  
  
Shippo lay sleeping in her lap. She began to absently pet his head and rub behind his ears. She stared off into space, a vacant expression on her face.  
  
'After we hit Kouga's, we're all alone.' 


	2. Dead dogs can learn new tricks

I had to go back to school today, so sorry to you (if any) readers. I will probably not be able to get chapters out, as often I would like to. Sorry. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One: Dead dogs can learn new tricks  
  
~*~  
  
This is probably the last time he'll carry me like this. I'm going to miss him so much. Inuyasha and Kagome began their journey to Kouga's den early in the morning. They reached their destination after an hour's run. The entire way no one spoke a word.  
  
"Kagome!" Just as she slid off of Inuyasha's back, Kouga came running to greet them. (More like greet Kagome and chew out Inuyasha.)  
  
"Hey, Kouga-kun how've you been?"  
  
"Alright. But I'm glad you came to see me. I usually have to chase you and dog-boy down." He smiled brightly and looked intently in her eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed under his gaze. "It's good to see you to."  
  
"Keh, enough with this. Kouga, we need your shards to complete the jewel so hand them over! Or shall I just cut your legs off and get them out myself?" He clenched and unclenched he claws and his sides.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
He reached down and pulled the shards from his legs. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear as he took her hands in his.  
  
"Anything for you, Kagome." And with that he placed the shards in her hands and stepped back.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga-kun."  
  
She lifted the shards above her chest, grasped the nearly whole jewel, and lifted it reside beside each other. She closed her eyes and began to chant softly just under her breath.  
  
As the jewel reformed itself a pink glow shone from Kagome. She ended her quest. She held no more ties to her friends or to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Just the thought of his name let a single tear trail down her cheek. She wasn't needed. They had their own lives to live. They didn't need her. Inuyasha would go to hell with Kikyou and she'd be all alone. She'd have Shippo, but he would need her. She couldn't break down and go die under a rock like she wanted to. Shippo needed her and that was really the only reason she saw to live.  
  
She loved her friends but she didn't feel she belonged in Tokyo. Her family would understand, if not right away then in time.  
  
The jewel was whole.  
  
She began to absorb it into her chest. The glow grew intense and a wind that seemingly only touched her whipped her hair above her head.  
  
Kouga watched in awe as well as Inuyasha who tried to look indifferent.  
  
No one noticed the third onlooker as she readied her bow, an incantation floating on the breeze. She pulled the string taut and the arrow flew towards its target.  
  
The jewel fully inserted itself in her chest as the arrow wedged itself into her side.  
  
Kagome barely noticed the pain of the arrow and heard a distant voice calling her name. The glowing ceased and the wind stopped flowing. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at injury. Kagome pulled the arrow out slowly and lifted it to the front of her face.  
  
"Kikyou, what have you done?" The words barely escaped her lips as she fell to the earth on her knees barely bracing herself with her arms. Her breath came in rapid short pants. A scream was caught in her throat as pain erupted through her entire body. And it felt like, to Kagome, as if the pain reached her very soul.  
  
~*~  
  
As she landed Kouga and Inuyasha reached her side concern evident on their faces.  
  
"What did she do to my Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome's hair grew longer and pooled over her face and back. Silver white streaks highlighted it as it became longer. Her nails grew into claws, poison dripping uncontrollably from them. Her canines became fangs poison oozing from them as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyou watched as the spell worked its magic. Everything was going to plan. She would have Inuyasha and take him to hell with her. Inuyasha wouldn't want her once she was youkia.  
  
'Kikyou, what have you done?'  
  
Her voice rang through her head. From the moment she took the arrow out she knew Kikyou'd done something. Her voice belied betrayal, pain, and disbelief. Why would she act in such a way? They'd always been enemies. Kikyou had known that since she set eyes on her with Inuyasha.  
  
'Kikyou, what have you done?'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was barely hanging on to the waking world. The pain of her changing inwardly as well as outwardly was slowly diminishing. She coughed up more poison from her fangs sat upright as she wiped off her mouth with her sleeve.  
  
The pain was a dull throb. She could hear everything, rabbits in the bushes, squirrels in the trees, everything she heard in perfect clarity. Her sense off smell was greatly improved as well. The smell of the poison filled her nose and she jumped to her feet.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga had backed away when she began spewing poison. When she leapt to her feet what they saw had surprised them greatly.  
  
Her ebony tresses were streaked with silver and ended at the back of her knees. Maroon stripes twisted down her cheeks in a curvy pattern, one on each cheek glided down her cheekbone in a ribbon. The same pattern wound up her arms from her wrist to her shoulder. From her ankles to where her hip met her thigh the same pattern decorated legs. Her ears were pointed in an elfin fashion. Her new claws still glowed green from use. The area where the arrow had pierced her healed over.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's jaw hung open as her stared openly at Kagome. She squirmed under his gaze.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Her tone was slightly irritated.  
  
"You're a. a."  
  
"Dog youki." Kouga equally stunned finished for him.  
  
Kagome gasped. She looked herself over. "Well, at least the wound healed."  
  
"You've lost you're humanity and that's all you can say?"  
  
"Well what do you want me to say Inuyasha, that I hate this body, this is the worst thing that's happened to me woe-is-me, then break down crying?  
  
"Don't start bitching. I just thought that you'd have more to say than; oh, I'm not hurt!"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's time we left." Kikyou walked into sight. Her cinnamon depths always filled with sadness and locked away wisdom shone with triumph and happiness.  
  
Finally, we can be together. Even if it is in hell I want him with me. 


End file.
